


One Piece adoptables/discontinued fics

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, adoptables, orphaned fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Quite a few dropped ideas or fics I never got around to finishing. Or lost interest in. Feel free to take or just read em. Rated as is since ratings vary





	1. ZoLu || Samba Dancer Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I've been writing for awhile, and quite a lot of my ideas haven't been fully written or I dropped. So some of these could just be a prompt, few hundred words, half or a full chapter, or even just mainly dialogue.
> 
> // Is notes /comments I made for future reference
> 
> /Words/ is just em I was just lazy while writing it
> 
> My writing style during these may change a lot as these are from different time periods and different amounts of effort put into them! There may be some grammar/misspells but oh well. If you want further info on a certain au/idea, leave a comment asking and I'll give whatever else I remember from it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au
> 
>  
> 
> Sanji and Zoro and Nami (maybe add more idk) are at the Rio carnival. Sanji wanted to see the “beautiful dancers” so they go there. Zoro thinks it's a pain in the ass but gets dragged along by Nami because she wants him to carry her bags. Sanji starts swooning over the samba dancers and Zoro watches like “huh must take a lot of work” just respectful ya know. Then he catches eye of a male dancer. Sanji is like tsk what is a male doing here? Thought it was supposed to be all girls. But Zoro can't look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one cuts off rather short since I had actually planned to write this, but then forgot about it and never got back to it. Might be a bit choppy cause I wrote this mainly for ref n while at a restaurant
> 
> Wanted to take advantage of the fact Oda said Luffy would be Brazilian in real world so

The dancer had raven black hair and gigantic bright red feathers along his back, they looked almost like wings. Short sky blue feathers hung on his arms which attracted your eyes to his arm movements. He had a small flap of cloth covering below his waist with golden glittered high heels. It made it impossible to look away from him. Not just his outfit was flashy, but his dance. It was confident, bold, it attracted all eyes on him. He was smiling and grinned like he was having the time of his life swaying his hips and tapping his feet in the rapid beating of drums. He was the only male there, all the other dancers being women in skimpy and flashily decorated outfits. But he showed no fear or nervousness. 

 

//Nami sees him staring and teases

 

//Later Zoro gets lost then the dancer (Lu) comes crashing into him because he was running around. Apologizes. Zoro is just “whatever. I'm just trying to find an exit.” so he walks off one direction but luffy stops him and points somewhere else “there's an exit that way” and Zoro thanks him but goes an entirely different way. Luffy is “huh? Where are you going? I said that way.” Zoro blushes and thanks him again, this time going that way. But then decides to take a turn out of nowhere. Luffy runs up to him and grabs his wrist, laughing. 

“Come on! Ya just hafta go straight! Why didja turn huh?” 

“...Looked like a shortcut.” Zoro grumbled. 

“Shishi! You're funny! I'm Luffy, what's your name?” 

“Zoro.” 

“Alright Zoro, I'll show you the way! Can't have you wandering around lost forever!” Luffy snickers as Zoro makes a inaudible grumble. He lets himself get tugged along by Luffy and listens to his babbling.

“You speak good English.” He comments.

“Hn? Thanks! You do too, but ya don't look like you're from America.” 

“I'm from Japan, but I was raised in America.” 

“So cool… I've never been to America before! What's it like there? I'm moving to America a bit after the carnival and I'm super excited!!” 

“Depends on where you live, I guess.” 

“Is there a lot of food there?”

“Too much of it, really.”

“WOO! I CAN'T WAIT TO GO THERE!!” 

Zoro laughs and eyes the giant wing-like feathers and other accessories on the boy, “isn't it a pain to walk in those?”

“Hm? You mean my outfit? Not really, you get used to it. 'S kinda cool though, these feather thingies. Real flashy.” 

“Realized you're the only male dancer there too, why's that?”

“Dunno. I first saw some girl dancers when I was a kid and thought it was cool so I picked it up. They tried to make me dress like a girl but that wasn't fun. But that was when I was newer, now they give me outfits like this and let me join in!”

“Hm. It looks fun, but it obviously takes a lot of practice.” 

“It does! I gotta stick to this strict diet which sucks, and I gotta do a lot of weight lifting. But I can't get too skinny, gotta be “thick”, or whatever the trainers call them.” 

“Ha! Seems like a pain in the ass! But I get ya, I hafta stick to a strict training regimen too since I'm a swordsman.”

“YOU'RE A SWORDSMAN?!” Their eyes gleam sparkles.

“Yeah, I use the 3 sword style. My dad's also a swordsman, he's the one who trained me.” 

“Woooah! There isn't a lot of swordsmen here, I've never seen one in real life before!!” 

“Well, now you have. Although I don't have my swords on me, they're at the hotel.” 

“You have _SWORDS?!?!_ ” 

“Of course, I'm a swordsman. I have some pictures of them, want to see?” 

“REALLY?!?! LET ME SEE!! LET ME SEE!!!” 

Zoro fishes for his phone and goes through his gallery, searching for the pictures he has of his dear swords. He shows them to Luffy whose eyes seem to become impossibly more sparkly.

“They look so sharp!! Hey hey, how do ya use the 3 sword style? Do you have a third arm or something?” 

“Nope, I bite it. Look.” Zoro scrolls through his gallery and picks a video from one of the competitions he was in which he won. It was an underground competition, so it probably shouldn't have been recorded, but he does it anyways. His sister had recorded this one, and it was him vs a guy who used two long daggers. It was over almost instantly. 

“S-SO COOL!!! WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S SO COOL, ZORO! YOU CHOPPED HIM UP LIKE SWOOSH AND BAM AND THEN YOU WON SO QUICKLY I BARELY BLINKED!!” Luffy flung his arms around wildly, causing him to trip and nearly fall thanks to his high heels. Luckily, Zoro caught him before he did. 

“Careful, those accessories of yours look like they can break easily.” 

“Oh! Thanks! I can't get my feathers dirty either, not as flashy n I'd get scolded.” 

“Speaking of flashy, those floats were huge. I was dragged along here and I thought it would be a boring pain in the ass but it's actually pretty cool. 

“I know!!! I see em every year but I still can't get enough of them! It sucks I can't really watch them while performing though, hafta focus on dancing.”


	2. ASL || Unloved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Luffy thinks he isn't really loved by Ace and Sabo anymore. (They're busy a lot, complain about him, never rely hang out with him) but still tries to remain strong and not let it get to him. But it does. And it eventually affects him to the point he thinks his friends feel the same about him. He stops childishly asking things and then hardly asks to hang out with them at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern au 
> 
> Mainly notes and half written scenes

//Scene with Luffy n friends

“But Namiiiii!! I'm hungryyyy!!!” Luffy whined, making grabby hands at Nami's bag of chips (which were sadly being held out of reach). 

“No. I'm hungry too you know? And you already inhaled your lunch!” 

“That's right! Leave Nami-san alone! I even made you lunch you ungrateful bastard!” Sanjj stomped on Luffy's back, but Luffy was not to falter, he wanted chips!

“No it was really delicious, Sanji! But I'm still super hungry!” He whined again, only to get whacked painfully hard across the head. Luffy cried out and fell back, holding the bump.

“You're annoying! All you do is eat and steal our food! Behave for once!” Luffy flinched, freezing in place. 

“Yeah yeah! Quit it already, you're bothering Nami-san! Either behave or get lo-” 

“Oi.” Zoro cut him off, earning a glare from Sanji. 

“What is it, Marimo? I'm trying to teach this asshole a lesson-” 

“I think he gets it, for once.” Zoro cut him off again, nodding over to Luffy who was looking down. They glanced amongst each other, now starting to worry as Luffy's unnatural silence drew on. But then Luffy suddenly flopped over, sprawled out on the ground.

“Man...I really wanted chips.” He puffed out his cheeks, earning exhausted sighs from everyone.

 

 

// Keeps getting worse and worse and one day asks Sabo and Ace if they want to just watch a movie or game or /anything/ really. They reject saying they're tired. When Luffy tries to say “but-” Ace gets snappy like “ah shut up, we work unlike you you know? You just sit around all day.” And damn does that hurt Lu. So he just nods and slowly leaves to his room. He's sitting there alone all sad n stares out the window. Decides to go for a walk and leaves through that. Starts pouring rain when he's far away from home and he's just running back. When he's crossing the street (he had the right away) bigass truck-kun just yeets outta nowhere and sends small Lu flying. 

Hospitaaaallll--

‘Where am I? It hurts…’ Luffy flinches and tries to open his eyes. He hears gasps.

“Luffy!!” Sabo? Ace? Luffy squints from the bright light and blinks until he can clearly see Sabo and Ace both besides him. 

“... Huh?” Luffy looks around in confusion.

“You're awake! Do you remember what happened?” Sabo hurriedly asked and Luffy nodded in reply. 

“Went for a walk and it started raining so I was heading back. The light turned green for me to walk and so I did but then a truck came and I got hit.” Luffy replied. 

“Good, so you have no problems with your memory.” Sabo sighed out. Luffy looked around. Where is this? This isn't home. There's a weird tube going into his arm too.

“You're at the hospital.” Ace helpfully answered. Hospital? Not home? Why are they not home? They said they're tired. They both have work early again tomorrow too. They should be home, not here. Not wasting time with him. Why did that stupid truck have to send him here? Or is this his punishment for being so worthless? He wished that his punishment didn't involve his brothers using their time and energy. Luffy flashed a grin. It hurt. What hurt? The injuries? His sore body? The smile? He couldn't really tell. 

“Shishi! I'm fine!” He's not. 

“Idiot! Of course you're not fine! You just got hit by a fucking truck!” Ace scolded him. Now he made Ace mad? Of course he did. Why couldn't he just… Luffy doesn't even know the words. He's really not smart, he's stupid, as Ace always called him. 

“I am! Really! Some sleep and some meat and I'll be good as new! So you two can go home already, you have early shifts tomorrow right?” Luffy kept his grin plastered on his face. 

“Idiot!! You're more important than work! You're our brother!” Ace and Sabo both yelled in sync. Brother? More important than work? What? Did he hear wrong? So they still think they're brothers? He wasn't just a pain in ass anymore? Why is his face so warm? 

“SABO YOU MADE HIM CRY!!” 

“ME?! OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID!!” 

“HUH?! I DID NOTHING!” 

“SURE YOU DIDN'T!”

“SHUT UP! WHAT DO WE DO?! I HAVEN'T SEEN LUFFY CRY SINCE HE WAS LIKE 10!!”

“HE'S PROBABLY CRYING BECAUSE HE JUST GOT HIT BY A TRUCK YOU DUMBASS!” 

“..Really..?” Luffy's croaky voice drew the attention of the two, “Am I really… still your brother?” 

“Ha?! What are you saying?! Of course you are!!” Ace barked back. 

“But… I'm just- I can't- I'm just an idiot and can't do anything but cause trouble for everyone. I just bother everyone…” Luffy sniffed. He hated crying about himself. It made him feel weak. He didn't like to feel weak. Plus, Ace said he hated crybabies. Luffy didn't want Ace to hate him. Especially after hearing that he was still important to them. He didn't want to ruin that because of stupid tears.

“What? Of course you're an idiot but what does that have to do with-” Sabo's hand was placed on Ace's shoulder, cutting him off. Ace turned to him in confusion but before he could say anything, Sabo spoke.

“When was the last time Luffy threw a fit when we said no to watching a movie or playing a game?” Sabo asked. 

“What?” 

“Or when we said no to sleeping together, or going somewhere together, or, shit, just to fucking talk to each other?” Ace froze and looked down, thinking for a few seconds before grimacing. 

“... Shit. Few months? He hardly asks for anything anymore now that I think about it… Oh fuck ohhh fuck- didn't he even stop asking for seconds a few days after I complained about having to cook so much for him?” 

“Actually, he hardly even asks for food unless we cook it first now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ik this cuts off suddenly and the notes are written weird but I deadass wrote this after waking up at 5am thinking "yes this is perfect" and typed super quickly before passing back out. Then forgot about it. This was made in November


	3. LawLu || Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, Ace and Corazon aren't too happy with the more... Adult things Luffy and Law do together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuts off suddenly too, kinda wanna complete it but gotta focus on current projects. So here, take it from me

“LAW!!” Corazon kicked down the door, Luffy and Law both flinched in surprise and turned to Corazon who was breathing heavy and looked like he was both devastated and horrified. He also seemed like he was just about ready to begin hyperventilating.

“Cora-san-! What are you-” 

“YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DO THAT! STOP!!!” He screeched incredibly loudly, pointing to Luffy who was under Law. 

“I'm twenty-” Footsteps drew closer and a certain freckled man comes walking into the room with an exhausted look, yawning.

“Jeez, what's with all this noise? Why is the door… kicked… do...wn.” Ace stops dead in his tracks as he looks at Luffy, Law, Luffy again, then back to Law. Law's shirt was off and both Luffy's vest and shorts were unbuttoned, he was slightly flushed and… and… there was… a mark. A mark on his neck. There was a hickey on Luffy's neck. 

“HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY ADORABLE LITTLE BROTHER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!” If it were possible for humans to combust into flames, Ace most certainly would've. He stormed over to where Law was at and he pulled his arm back to give him a good ol’ knock up the jaw, but Luffy got in the way to stop that.

“Lu! Hurry and move aside so I can punch this fucking asshole!!” Ace snarled but Luffy scowled back.

“Why are you so angry at Torao?!” Luffy barked out and looked just about ready to start a fight if Ace do much as took a single step forward. 

“Because of what he was trying to do to you!!” 

“You mean sex? I asked for it!” 

Luffy asked for it. Luffy asked for sex. His pure and naive little brother who didn't even know what sex was last time he checked. The word sex left his mouth. The word sex left his mouth. _The word sex left his mouth_. 

“You… WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?!” Ace yelled out, enraged. Luffy stood his guard with a low growl and didn't let Ace step any closer, resulting at the two of them growling at each other like dogs. 

Corazon runs up to Law and firmly grips his shoulders,“Law! Of course I will love and support you no matter what and I'm happy you found someone- BUT YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE SEX!” 

“Cora-san for the love of… I'm 23!!” Law groaned out. 

“STILL TOO YOUNG!!” He screeches louder.

“HOW?!” 

“Naa, can you guys just leave? I wanna continue with Torao.” Luffy whines with a frown. 

“NO WAY! I'M NOT LETTING THAT CREEP TOUCH YOU!!!” Ace stomps his foot angrily on the ground. 

“He already has though!” Luffy points out. 

“BLAH BLAH BLAH I'M NOT LISTENING NOPE NO NADA!” Ace covers his ears and yells over Luffy.

“Seriously? What's with all this noise…” A young man with golden locks of hair and a top hat walks in, stopping when he sees the scene before him. He glances at Law and Luffy, seeming like he immediately came to an understanding. 

“SAB! SAB HELP ME KILL THIS FUCKER WHO'S TRYING TO DIRTY OUR LITTLE BROTHER!!” 

“IT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME WE HAD SEX! STOP BEING A JERK, ACE!!” 

“WHAT?! YOUR-YOUR INNOCENCE WAS ALREADY TAKEN?! FUCK, OH FUCKING UNHOLY SATAN, LAW, YOU _BASTARD!_ YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made in October 28


	4. LawLu || Want a drink? (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au (yes I have a lot of these how original)   
> CONTAINS NSFW/SMUT 
> 
> Bottom Law who acts like top because everyone seems to assume he is thanks to his looks and figure, and his pride is too high to admit he's not one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit written cause I worked on it for a bit, but chopped up into scenes with notes of what's supposed to happen in between

Law's half empty glass clinked as he mindlessly swayed it side to side. The bar was quiet, peaceful even. There was some clattering and laughter here and then, but Law paid it no heed, he was far more interested in his whisky. He'd occasionally take a small sip every now and then, but he did no other actions besides that.

“Is this seat taken?” 

Law looked next to him to see a smiling man. He was much shorter than him, fluffy blonde hair and all around soft features that made him seem to be in his early 20’s. Almost perfectly petite with curves in just the right spots. Law returned to swinging his cup side to side.

“No.” He said. 

“Alone?” The young man asked as he took a seat next to Law, chin resting on his palm with the same smile.

“My friends are noisy.” Law didn't even bother to turn to the other, occupied in listening to his glass clink.

“You don't seem to be much of a talker.” They did a mix of a giggle and chuckle, voice soft and smooth. Honeyed and not overly high-pitched. A perfect voice for the speaker. Law took a short sip from his drink, feeling the strong burn go down his throat.

“Not too fun.” 

“Then…” A soft hand was gently placed on his shoulder, the man leaning closer to him, “let's do something more fun?” They whispered in a sultry voice, hand sliding down to feel up Law's upper arm. Law set his cup down and turned towards them.

“Sure.” 

 

…

 

..

 

.

 

“Ah! Aaah~! Mn!!” Law continued his rough and quick pace, gripping the all too smooth hips of the other. The bed creaked loudly beneath them, adding to the already noisy room filled with his partners moans. They squeezed and crumbled the blankets until their knuckles turned white, and practically _screamed_ with every thrust Law gave him. Law panted, sweat beading down his temples.

 _'They're loud…’_ Law thought as he stared down at the other under him. They only seemed to get louder as the seconds ticked by. Law watched as they melted and moaned, screaming their brains out as if they lost their mind and all control over themselves along with it. When they tightened up more, Law clenched his jaw and squeezed their waist impossibly tighter to stifle his groan, replacing it with a long exhale. 

 

 _'Must be nice…’_

 

…

 

..

 

.

 

Law buckled up his pants as the other laid on their stomach atop the bed, swinging their legs back and forth while playing with the money Law left for the room fee. “Hey, you were pretty good. Want to have sex some other time?” They said. Law didn't even turn towards them, simply throwing his previously discarded shirt back on.

“I only do one night stands.” Law replied, already heading towards the door.

“What a shame~” Was the last Law heard as he shut the door behind him. He called a taxi home and watched the countless lights fly by through the window until he reached his destination. He still had a pretty clear head- albeit a slight buzz- so returning to his apartment wasn't a problem. He fiddled through his pockets until he found his keys and unlocked the door, walking inside. Locking the door behind him (he made sure to triple check that he actually did), he walked over to his bedroom with a slight wobble, throwing himself on the edge of his bed. There was nothing but the ticking of his wall clock filling the quiet room until Law reached for his nightstand and opened the drawer, blindly searching around inside until he found a bottle. Lube. He threw it on the bed beside him and searched some more, pulling out a small pill-like object with a string and controller attached. A few more silent moments before Law began unbuckling his pants and pushing them down to his knees. 

//Scene w law jerking off w vibrator (wish I wrote this tbh)

//Law tries out a club n is like woah wtf cause it's fucking huge w like 3 floors and an underground floor. There's a dance floor (Luffy's, music ran by Brook), karaoke (Usopp's), a gambling area n pool(Nami), an underground area(strip club, Franky's), a bar- obviously (Zoro's, Robin being the barmaid), a restaurant (Sanji's), Chopper being a barista, Zoro n Jinbei being bouncers. (Nami also runs the budgeting n management. Jinbei helping w the later)

//Another bar scene w Luffy asking if he wants a drink. Law eyes him n sees all his b features n thinks 'How lucky’ but does the usual n agrees anyways. 

//Scene where Lu removes his shirt n then pins him down. Blah blah blah shoves finger up Law's ass. “So I was right” Lu says. (Wish I wrote this too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made Dec 7th


	5. Luffy x Zoro & Law + Slight ZoSan || Luffy likes ME more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au- I HAVE DIFFERENT AUS I SWEAR 
> 
> In which Law and Zoro are just idiots competing over Luffy's affection. Little did they know is that Luffy had them _both_ wrapped around his little finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write this as well,,, but I know I'll never finish it. May have some spelling mistakes, I had written this in class

It all started as drunk babbling

 

**THUD!**

 

“Excuse me Zoro-ya, but I think I'm misunderstanding you. It sounds to me like you're saying Luffy-ya likes you _more_ than me.” There was a slight slur to Law's voice that one would not pick up unless you listened closely. Zoro took a chug of his beer then slammed it back down, making an even louder thud that competed with Law's. 

“Ah? Isn't that obvious? I've known him way longer than you have. I've been by his side since middle school.” Zoro grunted. He yelled at the bartender to refill his drink for the… how many times has it been refilled? Whatever. Doesn't matter. 

“Heh. You're right. Luffy-ya always goes on about how great you are.” Law himself also downs the rest of his drink and makes the bartender refill his cup. Then turns to Zoro with a cocky smirk, “About how great of a _friend_ you are.” 

 

//Sanji gets a ‘bit’ jealous that his Zoro bickering time is taken away by Law n them fighting over Lu. Zoro Will drop everything even during arguments w Sanji if Luffy does something w Law, even ignores Sanji. Sanji is like whatever I don't care Marimo but then gets jealous and tries to purposely piss him off. Serves all his least favourites but Zoro says nothing and instead is glaring at Law who's smirking because he was hand fed by Luffy. Few weeks pass by and it's still the same, Sanji finds himself bored/down. One night cleaning dishes and Luffy comes in saying food n he's just “get out, I ain't cooking” n Luffy is like what's wrong you seem down. Sanji waves him off and Luffy decides just to sit there. Some time passes and Sanji decides to ask if Lu ever gets tired of what Zoro and Law are doing. He's thinking Luffy is too oblivious to get what he means or even what they're fighting over n Luffy is just “Get tired over what?”

“Their arguing and bickering.”

“Oh you mean their fight over me?”

“Yeah their-” Sanji just fucking chokes and is like you actually fucking get what they're fighting over? Luffy laughs and

“Of course I do! I'm an idiot but I at least understand that!” Luffy says with a snicker

“And you don't mind it?”

“Mind it? Nope I,” Then he gets this Lil smirk that Sanji gets all confused about “I find it really funny when they're competing over the smallest of things I do to them. And they also get really happy when I do stuff like hug or almost kiss them, so that's a plus!” 

“Wait. So all the seemingly oblivious moves you've been making were on purpose?” 

“Yup!” 

“Holy fuck”

“I was actually thinking about spicing it up a bit too, with maybe a kiss on the cheek or some lines I've heard Shanks say to Benn and the Hawk guy.” 

“Hawk guy- Your uncle's flirted with Marimo's _dad?!”_

“Yep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made Dec 19th


	6. ZoLu || Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon verse. Oneshot I had planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could probably finish I but I don't really feel like it. Not formatted

“Oi! Zoro! That's my seat!!” A small straw hat wearing boy yelled at a green haired swordsman who was snoring away on a sheep figurehead. Said swordsman grumbled, popping open one eye and blinking lazily. He let out a loud yawn, falling back to sleep.

“Zoroooooo!!!!!” Luffy whined, stomping his foot on the ground. Zoro didn't even shuffle around, snoring only getting louder. 

“Damn you… gum-gum…” Luffy stretched his arms forward, grabbing onto the sheep figurehead, “rocket!!!” He flew forward, crashing straight into the chest of Zoro.

“GUWAH!” Zoro grunted out in pain, immediately grabbing onto Luffy's red vest and attempting to pull him off. 

“Shishishi! I said it's my seat!” Luffy snickered, clinging onto Zoro stubbornly, “Oh. This is comfy. Let me stay here.” 

“Like hell you will-!” Luffy immediately began snoring, falling asleep on Zoro despite his protests. The green haired swordsman clutched Luffy's vest tightly in annoyance, before he sighed and let go.

“Whatever…” He grumbled, moving Luffy around a bit before he fell back into a deep sleep himself, Luffy being draped over him like a warm and calming blanket. A seagull flew over them, wailing as it's soft flapping of wings drew in and faded out. The slight rocking of the ship making it perfect for sleeping. The rest of the crew said nothing about them as they continued with their usual activities, just another normal day with the Straw Hat's...

 

.x.

Napping per usual, the green haired swordsman snored away on the deck, the oddly calm waters of Paradise lapping at the Merry Go. The light slapping of sandals on the wooden deck sounded, making the swordsman wake up, but not opening his eyes.

“Zoro.” His captains voice said, standing close to the other. Zoro grunted and moved his arms down from behind his back, outstretching his right one. Luffy made a little happy snicker before he ran into Zoro's arm, resting his cheek against Zoro's broad, muscular shoulder. The swordsman merely grumbled and shuffled around slightly to get a more comfortable position before he fell back to sleep, his captain staying awake a little longer to simply enjoy the current moment before he also followed suit. The soft tapping of heels drew closer, ever so quiet as to not bother them as a blanket was carefully draped over the sleeping captain and the first mate. A small chuckle all too soft to wake them sounded, an arm growing out of the rails to catch the captain whose head was slipping forward, adjusting them back on the swordsman's shoulder as they walked away.

 

.x.

 

 

//Notes:

**Pre Timeskip, Sunny go**

Without thinking about it much, Zoro reached for Luffy's cheek, sliding his hand down to the side of Luffy's jaw and making him face him. He stared at the charcoal eyes which blinked with nothing but kindness, honesty, and love. Before Zoro knew it, he was pressing his lips against Luffy's. Food. His lips tasted like food. They were soft. So soft. Luffy didn't move away, in fact, much to Zoro's surprise, he kissed back after a few still moments. It was bad, obviously inexperienced. Yet, somehow, it made it so much better. Soon after, Luffy pulled back,

“Huh. That felt weird.” Luffy blinked. Zoro couldn't help but scoff, yup, that sounded exactly like something Luffy would say.

“Want me to stop?” The swordsman asked, removing his hand from Luffy's jaw. Luffy stood up, walking and standing in front of Zoro.

“Nope,” The raven haired boy grinned that bright smile of his, sitting himself down on Zoro's lap and hugging him but still leaving enough space to look up at the green haired man, “I liked it. Do it again!” His grin widened, making Zoro smirk with him,

“Aye aye, captain.” 

 

**Still pre-timeskip, during the straw hat separation with Kuma**

//Pathetic… pathetic… so pathetic! I said all those grand words yet I'm unable to do anything! I'm worthless! 'ZORO!!!’ So pathetic! I'm too weak-! ‘POP!’ He disappeared without a trace, right before his shocked captain. 'Zoro..? Na… Zoro? Zoro?? ZORO?!?!?!! WHERE DID YOU GO?!?!’

.x.

 

**Post Timeskip, after meeting up again, after fishman island. Just sailing**

//“Naa Zoro, I just realized, it's really been 2 years since we've all seen each other huh?” Luffy hummed, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on Sunny's figurehead. 

“Yeah, it has.” Zoro replied, his one eye staring off at the wide sea, the New World sea, back faced to his captain.

“I sure missed everyone…” Luffy looked up at the sky, watching a seagull fly overhead. Zoro didn't say anything in reply. 

“And I really missed you, Zoro.” The future Pirate King turned around to his future World's Greatest Swordsman, a wide grin forming,

“Do that thing again? What you did before we all got separated?” Zoro also grinned, turning around to face Luffy.

“Aye Aye, Captain.”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made in October 4


	7. MarcoAce/Mace || Student (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school teacher Marco x high school student Ace. It's legal dw- CONTAINS NSFW/SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a chaptered fic that goes along w my Valentine's oneshot of this au, in which Marco gives Ace a kiss on fhe forehead for valentines

“Hello, Mr. Newgate.” Marco looked up from his desk and saw a young freckled teen nervously walking in, Marco couldn't help but smile.

“Oh. Here again, Ace?” Ace flinched and looked up with worry,

“A-Am I being a bother? For coming so often?” Ace's face flushed a bit, something Marco was quite used to seeing already. To ease the poor kid's worry, he chuckled and waved him off.

“Of course not yoi. I'm actually glad to have a student so dedicated like you.” 

 

//

“Uhm… Mr. Newgate?”

“Yes?” 

“Am I ever… going to get that Valentine's gift again?” Fuck, Marco nearly said aloud.

 

 

 

 

///

 

__

_Ace thrashed around and moaned under him, reaching up to grasp and claw at Marco's back. His entire body was trembling and arching with almost every thrust, whimpering and begging for more. When he tried to muffle his voice by covering his mouth, Marco pulled the hand away and covered Ace's mouth with his lips instead. Ace welcomed Marco's tongue and messily attempted to kiss back with the same skill. When Marco pulled away, a soft whisper of his name sounded from Ace's lips— ___

__

__Marco woke up with a start, breath heaving and body burning. His eyes darted around the room, and he realized he was in his room. Alone. Like he always was._ _

__“Fuck…” Marco hissed out, letting out a long sigh to calm himself down. It didn't help. “You're almost 40, you're not a damn teenager. Get ahold of yourself.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created Feb 26th


	8. ZoLu || lost but always found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au in which ZoLu and Luffy always meet in different universes. Although they die, they always meet in their next life

//Heaven's gate guard Zoro and demon Luffy. Zoro is the guard of the entrance to heaven, and Luffy is just some curious demon. Zoro doesn't really care about all the heaven stuff and justice, he's just doing his job.

“Why are you guarding the weird doors?”

“For the last time, it's called the gates of heaven. And it's my job.”

“To guard the entrance?”

“Yes. I've said that countless times already.”

“Huh. That's weird.”

“How.” 

“Cause,” Luffy says, fluttering his small wings and flies in a small circle, fingers laced behind his head, “we don't have any guards for the entrance. Or all those weird restrictions. We let anyone in.”

“That's because that's hell, not heaven.” 

“What's the difference?”

Zoro takes a moment to reply, only the words of the other angels rung in his head, “Because heaven is meant to be the place of Justice. To which those who believed in and followed the path of righteousness with faith in God. They're rewarded in the afterlife for their faith. Hell is for the non believers who have fallen off the path of truth and justice. They listened to the devil's whispering and did evil. They didn't believe in God so hell—which is full of pain and suffering—is their punishment.” He said. Even to him it sounded fake. Luffy hummed, now floating upside down and kicking his legs. 

“But is this God guy really so nice? Does he only help people who believe in him or something?” 

_Sometimes he doesn't even help those who do_ , Zoro doesn't say. Instead, he says, “He helps those on the path of righteousness.” 

“Huh. I don't really get what's right and what's wrong to you guys.” 

_Me neither,_ Zoro once again holds his tongue, instead, he says, “What's right is believing in God and being truthful. Always helping out others. Love and appreciate your friends and family. Be kind to everyone and remember forgiveness. Put God first before everything. Wrong is lying and deceit. Killing and indulging in lust and money. Not believing in God and not putting him first.” 

“Just sounds like a selfish jerk to me.” 

Zoro covers his mouth as a loud laugh escapes him. Luffy appears mere inches away from his face, eyes wide and full of surprise.

“Ah! You laughed! You finally did something besides frown!” Luffy snickers, and Zoro quickly clears his throat, composing himself as he shoves Luffy away.

“Shut up. It's my job.” He grumbled, Luffy cocking his head to the side.

“To be all grumpy?”

“Yeah.” Zoro says, then quickly adds, “And to guard the gate.” Luffy hums again and flies upside down, still sitting criss cross mid air.

“Sounds boring. Thought heaven was supposed to be fun.” 

“Tell me about it.” Zoro quietly sighs out.

“Oh I know!” Luffy gets into his face again, “Come to hell with me!” He explains, arms spreading out for emphasis.

“What.” Zoro says, for lack of a better word. 

“It'll be fun!” 

“I'm an angel. If I enter hell without permission from God or an archangel, I'll become a fallen angel. Especially if I accept a demons invitation.” 

“Fallen angel? You mean those guys who come and stay that have black wings instead of white? What's the difference?” 

“Well our white wings which symbolize justice and purity turn to black…”

“Uh-huh. So do you lose your ability to fly or something? Cause that would suck. But that would be weird cause I still see those guys fly around in hell.” 

“No we can still fly. But we're not allowed back in heaven and we're sent to hell for a punishment then… yeah that's it. Our wings turn black and we're forbidden to return to heaven.” 

“That stuffy place?”

“Yeah. That stuffy place.”

“So,” Luffy says, landing with a soft “tap” and extending his hand out to Zoro, “you gonna follow me or not?” 

“To hell and back.” Zoro takes the hand, squeezing it with a strong grip, “Well, just to hell actually. Since I won't be allowed back.”

  


“Shishishi! Alright! Let's go!” 

 

\---

 

//Egyptian God au. Zoro is a god and good home is a legendary pyramid and Luffy is just some village kid who got lost. Thinks Zoro's hair is cool n tries to hang out w him. 

Zoro is the God of wind  
Luffy is the lost God of fire and light

The desert days are short, so it's cold longer than it is hot. Zoro doesn't realize Luffy is the lost God, and Luffy doesn't even know he is one. 

 

 

\---

 

//gladiator au. 

“Amazing! Three swords?!?!” Zoro looked up from where he was polishing one of his three swords, turning to face another gladiator. Unlike most of the other gladiators, this one was short. Scrawny almost. There were some toned muscles from what Zoro could see, but he was certainly no buff monster. He wore no helmet and close to no armour. Instead, all he had were simple leather shoulder pads and sandals. The only weapon he had (at least on him) was one of the most basic shields given. Not the best equipment for fights to the death, but Zoro wasn't one to judge. 

“Yeah,” Zoro says, returning to his original task, “I use all three. Always felt best for some reason.” 

“Ah! You must be the winner from the last competition! The "Three Sword Demon!" ” The little gladiator exclaimed, eyes full of wonder and admiration.

“That's me.” Zoro grunts.

“So cool!! I'm new! I just got out of the training school!" 

“That so? What's your name?” 

“Shishishi! Monkey D. Luffy! Let's be friends!” 

“Friends? You know this competition is to the death, right?” 

“Oh right. I keep forgetting that. Well, let's both just not die then!” 

Zoro laughs, loud, “Then we'll both be forced to kill each other, some friends that'll be.” 

“That's no fun…oh well. Then let's just talk now! The competition doesn't start until next week right? So then we don't have to kill each other yet!”

//They uh. Kill each other...

\----

 

//King and criminal au. Luffy is the King of a large country, after the previous King had passed away. Zoro was captured and brought in to have his head cut off. Zoro had attacked and killed one of the kingdoms officials. (The official was using force to rule over their assigned town on secret. Zoro was a traveler who was just passing by but killed the idiot who was about to kill a child who simply tripped and fell in front of him. But the officials which brought Luffy don't want Luffy to know that, and just want Zoro dead). The higher ups always try to trick or overthrow Luffy since he's the new King and seems foolish. When they bring Zoro up to him, battered and chained up, they rattle on about how much of an evil fiend he is that must be killed. Luffy tells them to shut up and turns to Zoro, saying

“Not gonna defend yourself?” 

“I don't regret what I've done.” 

The extras begin to babble on again which Luffy yells at them this time

“I heard you're strong.” 

“I guess.”

“What do you use?”

“... Three swords.” 

“Huh. Three? That's cool. Just using one is hard for me, so that must mean you're super strong.”

“... Uh-huh.” 

“Alright. I decided. Be my personal Knight!” 

“I'm sorry what.”

 

//They get into a relationship later, which mainly every higher-up hates because the King is with a lowly criminal now Knight. They go into a huge war, to which Luffy decides to join. Zoro is in it too. They both die, but their kingdom won in the end. 

 

 

\---

 

Normal cannon au

 

\---

 

Slave au, they're both slaves working for this rich smelly guy. 

 

 

\---

//9/11 au in which Zoro is a worker in one of the buildings and Luffy is a firefighter. Luffy hears Zoro's building is on fire and immediately bolts inside. Zoro's crushed under debris, on his last minutes to live. He hears Luffy calling his name and watches as Luffy comes running towards him. Then he tries to warn Luffy of the falling pillar. Somehow. But his voice doesn't work. He watches as Luffy is crushed. He tries to push the debris off of himself so he can save Luffy, but is too weak and they both die in flames(they're both married, a ring shines at the end to show that)

 

\--

 

Current time au. Zoro's just some guy at a cafe (Baratie). He's waiting for a waiter (who happens to be Luffy). Zoro's just on his phone, killing time, and his waiter comes up to him all sunshine and rainbows like "can I have your order?" Zoro says, 

"Yeah, your number."

 

END

 

HAPPY ENDING THIS TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made March 5th


End file.
